


Star Whores: the movie

by Miranda13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Prostate Massage, RPF, Racism, Satire, Sexism, That's what I have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda13/pseuds/Miranda13
Summary: Ten years after Episode IX of the Star Wars franchise, part of the original cast reunites to participate in a pornographic remake. I'm sorry. It's offensive. I warned you.





	1. Meet the cast

**Author's Note:**

> Star Whores is a remake of the Star Wars franchise in a pornographic setting. 
> 
> I don't have the time nor the imagination to rewrite every Star Wars scene into porn.
> 
> If you want to write a Star Whores scene using this fic's universe (basically, my casting) let me know here or on Tumblr - [@miranda13ao3](https://miranda13ao3.tumblr.com/) \- so that I can add a link to your scene here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting. Racist jokes on the way. You've been warned.

Ten years since EPIX... Unbelievable! In what seems a lifetime ago, they were in the cover of every magazine, interviewed by every talk show, invited to every party in Hollywood. Look at them, now. About to star in a pornographic movie.  
  
That's right. Your eyes do not deceive you.  
  
Someone managed to reassemble most of the Star Wars original cast to feature in a porno based, of course, on Star Wars.  
  
Adam Driver took himself too seriously, drove too far down the obscure indie road and _Shia LaBeoufed_ his career. The _Manneken Pis_ incident was the final nail on the coffin where laid his Oscar winning potential. At least, his performance in said incident served as inspiration for the current project.  
  
Daisy Ridley outed herself as gay after a handful unsuccessful straight relationships. Then, she broke up with Kirsten Stewart and stated she was _ace_. After she was photographed making out with John Mayer, Daisy claimed she didn't want to use any labels.  
  
Except, nobody cared about what or who she did anymore. Unless she fucked a dog or something. God, she hopes it's not that kind of porn. Lindsay Lohan has nasty rashes to this day after filming _Herpes: Fully Loaded_ with Sammy the dog. No, she shouldn't worry. The audience for STD bestiality must be very narrow.  
  
Anyway, Adam and Daisy are the first ones to arrive to cast meeting.  
  
"Hey, Adam! Long time no see!", Daisy gives him her widest smile.  
  
"Hey. I was having a conversation with this succulent, but she wasn't paying attention. I guess she finds me boring".  
  
"How do you know it's a she?"  
  
"I can feel the passive-aggressive hatred she's emanating towards me".  
  
"Sorry about the divorce, by the way".  
  
"It's alright. I'm sorry about... all of it", Adam chuckles, then adds, "the media really destroyed our lives".  
  
" _Nah_ , my psychiatrist says I need to take responsibility for my own actions. Otherwise he'll have me admitted back to Spa Malibu. That's how I call --"  
  
"I know how you call rehab, Daisy, we've met there before".  
  
"Right. Last summer is kind of a blur, though".  
  
"If it weren't for me, you'd have slept with Mel Gibson".  
  
"Fuck, I think I _did_ sleep with him. Eventually".  
  
Before Adam expresses his disgust with Daisy's confession, Domhnall Gleeson shows up.  
  
"Hi, everyone!", he greets cheerfully.  
  
"Gleeson, what the fuck are you doing here? You want to humiliate us? Done. You can go now", Adam barks. Unlike Adam and Daisy, Domhnall is doing great, thank you very much.  
  
"Jesus, at least pretend you're happy to see me! I accepted this job to reunite with you. I missed you!"  
  
"We missed you too, Dom", Daisy offers to Domhnall, shooting daggers at Adam's direction as if it would compel him to behave.  
  
"Thank you, Daisy. This will be fun. I'm not taking anything up my arse, though. Definitely not for me. Tried for a year. Didn't like it", Domhnall adopts a more serious tone.  
  
"You can suck my cock", Adam tries to sound menacing, but Domhnall keeps a straight face.  
  
"No dogs", Daisy bursts out in a high pitched voice. "Hard limit", she adds assertively.  
  
Domhnall wants to say she's being absurd to worry about such a thing, but Adam, who is very aware of the depths of low they have already achieved, is quicker to say, "Chewie is a guy in a costume; nobody wants a new _Herpgate_ , sweetie".  
  
"Thanks. I can do a guy in a costume", Daisy sounds relieved.  
  
"I don't think dogs can really get herpes", Domhnall ponders.  
  
*  
  
Kal Penn arrives. "Hey, guys. Gleeson, what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
After Trump got reelected, he finally sank his claws in Hollywood, and Kal, a prominent democrat, never got another role. Not one.  
  
"What the fuck are _you_ doing here? You weren't in any of the movies. Were you?", Domnhall replies.  
  
"I wasn't. I'm playing Finn".  
  
Nobody expected John Boyega, husband of Queen Elizabeth (after the astonishing death of Prince Philip) to participate in a porn movie - or any movie, for that matter - but shouldn't Boyega's replacement be...  
  
"Finn is black, man. Fuck, I'm sorry. Do you identify as black?", Adam asks, flustered.  
  
"I guess any brown dude would do. Please don't tell them I'm not black, though. It was fucking hard to get this part. They tried Taylor Lautner, Zayn Malik and Ben Kingsley before they considered me", Kal pleads.  
  
"Fuck, I'm amazed they didn't audition John Cho for Finn's part. Anybody who wasn't white would do", Adam couldn't help but state the obvious.  
  
"Actually, Cho is playing Rose. He's the reason I got the part. We have chemistry".  
  
Everybody knew Kelly Marie Tran wouldn't be in the Star Wars porno. After she starred in EPIX, her last acting job, and left all social media, she was finally able to live a healthy, fulfilling life.  
  
"John Cho, a man, is playing Rose? That's bold. Maybe this movie will have some artistic value, after all", Daisy observes, optimistic as ever.  
  
"About that, please don't mention he's a dude. White people can't tell males from females when it comes to Asians; that's why Cho got cast", Kal pleads once more.  
  
"This is porn, mate", Domhnall is the one to state the obvious, this time.  
  
" _Nah_ , Asians are all the same to them, John is safe. They'll see pixels or some shit instead of his cock. Foolproof", Kal answers, confidently.  
  
"What do we call him?", Adam asks.  
  
"John", Kal offers.  
  
"John?", Adam repeats the question, furrowing his brow.  
  
"They probably think it's the Chinese word for lotus flower or something", Daisy jokes.  
  
"Yeah, probably. In our contract, they spelled it with a 'G' in the end". With that essential piece of information, Kal bolts before the actual meeting began.  
  
*  
  
"I'm having a lovely time with you, but when are we meeting the director?", Daisy wonders.  
  
"Do we have a director for this shit?", Adam asks Domhnall, who answers, "I haven't spoken to anyone, except Mark Hamill".  
  
Right on cue, Mark enters the room.  
  
"There's my leads! Welcome to the Star Whores project!", Mark greets, completely enthused.  
  
"Are you directing?", Adam asks.  
  
"No, of course not; George Lucas is. We'll make Star Wars great again! I'm just the one who came up with the idea. I tried to convince George to hold the project until Harrison Ford screwed up his life badly enough to consider joining us, but the bastard never did. So, here we are".  
  
"Who's playing Han?" Daisy wants to know in her own benefit. Perverts would love to see her banging an old man; the Rey/Han pairing was inevitable.  
  
"Keanu Reeves, believe it or not", Mark replies. Keanu has just finished shooting _Matrix Refurnished_ and has never been hotter.  
  
"Wow, Reylo and Kylux creeps finally got their way, huh? They always posted Keanu's pictures with yours on Tumblr", Daisy offers to Adam.  
  
"Actually, Keanu asked to play Han Solo. And he's doing it for free! Go figure". Mark is still amazed with the situation.  
  
"Who's playing Leia?", Adam and Daisy ask at the same time.  
  
"Caitlyn Jenner".  
  
"Anybody else from the original cast, apart from us?", Domhnall rejoins the conversation.  
  
"We got both Hayden Christensen and Jake Lloyd to reprise Darth Vader, so I'm not sure how we'll fit them into the script. Keira Knightley is tired of people doubting she ever was in Star Wars, so we have her as Padmé. Oscar Isaac is still banned from the US because he's _latino_ , but he'll meet us overseas for the shooting. I'm Luke, obviously. I think that's it; the others are new".  
  
"Wow, people might accidentally look at our faces while they wank to Keanu and Keira! This will be good, guys. We might get our careers back!", Daisy cheers.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm still a household name! People will wank to me, too! I was in _Harry Potter_ , for Christ's sake!", Domhnall protests.  
  
"Any ginger can allege that, Gleeson. Look at the bright side: if you regret sucking my cock on camera, you can always claim Ed Sheeran did it", Adam replies.  
  
"Enough, _girls_ , save the juicy stuff for the movie. Pack your lubes and your blue pills; Star Whores is ON!", Mark grandiosely announces.  
  
"We have to pack... _lube_?", Daisy incredulously inquires.  
  
"Low budget, dear. Except for cock, anything you want inside you is your responsibility", Mark clarifies.  
  
"LUBE!!!", the young actors shout in unison.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have the courage to send it to my beta. I wrote it after I witnessed someone die in a restaurant. No joke. It's the most offensive thing I've ever written.


	2. The face of my son [Han's death scene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder in the bridge, Star Whores style. Meet you in hell!!!!
> 
> In this scene:  
> Adam Driver plays Ben Solo/Kylo Ren  
> Keanu Reeves plays Han Solo  
> Daisy Ridley plays Rey  
> Kal Penn plays Finn  
> (casting is explained in the first chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never wrote smut before; why not start with the unbeta'd racist satire? Add a little incest, make a joke with paedophilia and hint a rape. Have I mentioned it's M/M?
> 
> As usual, read it at your own risk. I'm not apologizing. You've been warned.

Adam is fully clothed in his Kylo Ren costume, and it's fucking hot. They're shooting Han's murder somewhere in Latin America - thank you very much, Oscar - and the bridge they're on doesn't feel safe. At all.

It's very narrow, and it's kind of swinging. Even if the 3 thousand feet fall didn't kill them, the piranhas or whatever fucking sea monsters lived in these waters would certainly do the job.

What's keeping Keanu for so long? He should be here, like, half an hour ago.

"BEN!", Han shouts.

Fuck! That startles Adam. He almost loses his balance. Almost. Okay. They're shooting. You're a horny manchild. You're a horny manchild.

"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Han walks slowly towards his son, and both men grab the bridge's handrail until it stops oscillating.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face I'll sit on."

"Come again?", a confused Kylo asks.

"Uhm, the face of my son."

Kylo Ren theatrically takes off his mask and throws it away. They can't hear the splash when it hits the water, many seconds later.

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe, but it's not true. I'll eat you alive."

"W-what?"

"Snoke is using you for your power. I'll use you for something much greater. It's time, my son!"

"T-time for what?"

"Time to teach you!"

Han strides towards Kylo, causing the bridge to swing heavily. Somehow, while the younger man is holding on for his life, the more experienced one manages to strip both of them off their clothes.

They're sweaty and hot, but the wind relieves them of the discomfort. A little bit.

"It's too late! I begged you to take me for so many years, but you rejected me time and again! You never loved me, father!"

"Shut up, boy! Always so eager! You were too young, then! Now you're ripe and ready. Turn around and get on all fours".

"NO!", Rey screams from the land Kylo is facing.

Father and son, both naked and positioned to proceed, acknowledge the woman's presence with their gaze, but otherwise continue in their unspeakable endeavor.

"If that's what it takes to bring you home, son, that's what I'll do."

Then, Ben feels something cold and jelly being rubbed up his hole, for the first time in his life.

Fuck, it's the first time someone does it to Adam. He looks up to Daisy, quite scared, but she looks so horny that he finds the strength to commit to this scene.

Han pressed the first finger inside his son's ass. Ben is surprised and a bit distressed by the sudden invasion. Tentatively, Han slides his finger up and down, fucking his son's tight hole.

It doesn't feel good, but Rey is rubbing her thighs together up the cliff and Ben wants her to keep doing that, so he endures it.

Then, Han adds a second finger, and it's too much; his fingers are thick and nobody has ever loosened up his son before. Ben's grip on the edge of the bridge gets unbelievably firm, whitening his knuckles.

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain."

Han leans down and whispers to Ben's ear, "It will get better, I promise."

And it does. Oh, it does! Ben's cock twitches instantly as Han hits the right spot. Ben involuntarily lets out a soft moan, letting dad know he found his boy's prostate. Of course Han keeps brushing against it, speeding up his pace.

Ben has a full erection right now, and he doesn't bother to muffle up his moans.

That's it. That's what this is about. It feels so good. He wants this. He needs to be fucked. Right fucking now.

"Dad, oh, dad, please..."

"Please what, Ben?"

"I-I need you!"

"If I fuck you, will you come back to me and your mother? We miss you"

"Yes. Anything!"

Han takes his fingers off his son's body and lazily spreads some lube on his throbbing cock. Then, he positions the head of his cock against Ben's entrance.

"Do it, please, I need you"

Han carefully leans his body over Ben's, clutching each side of the bridge and saying between soft kisses, "I wasn't around much when you were young, kid" - the head enters - "but I'm here for you now" - a couple of inches more - "all the way" - with a final thrust, dad impales himself to the root in Ben's ass.

Dad's cock is huge. It's painful to take all of it, and Han is not even moving yet. Ben looks up to seek comfort from Rey, and... she's naked, lying on her back with spread legs, and someone... Finn, he's pleasuring her. She's looking right at Ben, as if she had never taken her eyes off him.

Ben's cock twitches again at the sight of Rey writhing and moaning, like he's the one doing it to her.

"I love you, Ben", Han says to his ear, and he starts to move. At the same time, Han gently grabs Ben's cock, and strokes it in the same rhythm he fucks his son.

The bridge is swinging with them, but nobody cares. The sensation of being impossibly stretched by his dad's huge cock, the pleasure of receiving a handjob by his father's calloused, experienced hand, and watching Rey fall apart, watching his father fuck him is...

It is...

Oh. Oh! Han is hitting the right spot again, and Ben is practically sobbing. The 6'2'' man is on all fours, whimpering like a little whore as his dad slams into his ass, no mercy.

"Ben, I'm going to cum inside your tight, little hole, is that okay, son?" Han asks, never missing his pace.

"Yes, dad, yes!" Ben's cock is leaking and he's about to cum, too. He's meeting his father's thrusts with his butt, feeling a pleasure he never thought possible, especially with another man.

"Come with me, son. Cum for your daddy"

Han is really slamming it, not caring his son was a virgin.

The bridge is very, very unstable.

"Ben!" Han shot first, filling his boy's ass with his warm, sticky semen.

"Dad! Ah!" Ben has never spurted so much spunk in his life; his orgasm going on and on.

Father and son are panting, overwhelmed with bliss, when a scream startles them.

"F-fuck!" It's Rey, orgasming so strongly that she squirts all over Finn's face.

Slowly, Han withdraws, and Ben slightly panicks.

Both men stand up, facing each other.

This isn't over. This can't be over.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" Ben says, presenting his soft cock to Han.

"Yes. It's time you become a man".

Putting his hand over Ben's, Han patiently caresses his son's cock, until it gets half hard.

Then, Han drops to his knees, grabs Ben's butt and starts licking his cock.

When Han's confident he's not about to fall down to his death, he manages to slide one finger back inside Ben's sore, overworked hole, using his own semen as lube.

As he massages his boy's prostate, Han begins to suck and suck Ben's cock, until it gets fully hard inside his mouth.

"Fuck me, Ben. Fuck me for all the years I wasn't around. Do it", his father commands, getting in all fours and presenting his son with his ass.

With his flawlessly waxed, pink holed, deliciously enticing ass.

Ben can't resist it. He falls to his knees and shoves his face inside his father's butt cheeks.

He starts licking it and it doesn't take long for him to suck his father's ass.

He's grabbing Han's butt cheeks like it's keeping him alive. And it actually is.

Ben uses his saliva to prepare Han, but he doesn't want it.

"Stop it, Ben. Fuck me raw. Fuck me like the slut I am. I cheated on you so many times. Make me pay for it".

It does something to Ben's brain and he's quickly back to being the mighty Kylo Ren.

Kylo gets up and shoves his cock inside Han's ass in one single thrust, like it's meant to hurt.

Han screams and cries as Kylo fucks him, and it's the most intense pleasure Kylo (and Adam) have ever felt. Ever. Fucking a man's tight hole as if you were raping him has gotta be the best thing there is.

Kylo had no idea his hips could work that fast. He's distantly worried he'll break his cock. Or fall 3 thousand feet and die.

Han is still wheeping, but his cock is swalen, red and leaking. He's enjoying getting ravished by his son.

"I'm not gonna touch your cock, whore! You're gonna cum from my cock alone!"

"Agh!"

"I'm gonna show this to Leia after I kill you, she's gonna know the slut her husband was!"

"Please, son!"

"Then I'm gonna fuck her, just like this, and she's gonna enjoy this, too!"

"NO!"

Both men simultaneously orgasm with the mental image of Kylo Ren raping Leia.

CUT!


	3. You're not alone [Ahch-To]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets to Ahch-To and chooses her Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter:
> 
> 'RL':  
> \- Daisy and Adam talk about the murder in the bridge scene (some weird fluff there)  
> \- Daisy and Mark talk about next shooting
> 
> SWhores movie:  
> \- Rey arrives to Ahch-To and meets Luke (TW animal sacrifice, nothing graphic - further clarification in end notes)  
> \- Luke subjects Rey to a sexual Jedi initiation ritual, in the middle of which we get a reinterpretation of shirtless Kylo Force bond connection, Rey inside the dark side cave and the grand finale 'you're not alone' moment.
> 
> The usual warnings apply, plus: dubious consensual sex (the participation in the ritual is consensual, but the Force pushes them through the sexual acts), daddy issues to the extreme (I'll elaborate more in the end notes).
> 
> If you're just looking for random good smut (I don't judge you), it's not a good chapter for it (in my opinion, anyway)
> 
> Okay: if you got to this point, I hope you enjoy it! =)))

After shooting Han's death, Adam takes a shower and requests to be left alone for the rest of the day. Daisy knows it doesn't apply to her, so, she enters his tent, never giving him the chance not to let her in.

"Wow, Adam that was..." Daisy starts the conversation.

"Yeah, I..." Adam seems utterly lost.

"Talk to me, love"

"Does it mean that I'm gay?" 

"It was Keanu Reeves, it's not like you had a choice there. Anyone would have enjoyed it as much. God, I did, and I was just watching. This movie is going to be great. I'm thinking Oscars potential"

"I'm serious", he whines.

Daisy is serious, too - if what she witnessed transpired to the screen, Star Whores was bound to change cinema as we know it. But, right now, Adam needs her support.

"What you need is some fish and chips".

"That sounds great, thank you".

Adam isn't expecting what Daisy has in store.

Very casually, she takes all her clothes off and sits at the edge of his bed, with her legs opened. Then, she motions Adam to position his face right against her center.

The chips are actually potato chips Adam had in his tent.

"Mmm thank you, sweetheart. You smell like the world is a good place and life is worth living", he says after a good sniff.

"See? Nothing has changed. Still a straight bastard", she replies, combing his luscious hair with her fingers.

"But it felt so good", he says full-mouthed.

"I know, I could hear you", she smiles at the memory.

"Fuck, I was loud, wasn't I?"

"Pretty much".

"Are you remembering it right now?" He brushes his nose over her folds. 

"Stop it".

"You're the one getting aroused".

"You're breathing into my fanny".

"Your fanny?", he laughs, "Let me lick it".

"You're not licking my fanny while you're chewing, that's gross. And dangerous".

"Your tits. Let me lick your tits, then", Adam asks, already getting up and towering over Daisy, forcing her to lay on her back.

"No. I declare your treatment officially complete", Daisy announces, smiling.

"From now on, every time I see fish and chips on the menu, I'll get hard. Thank you for that", he says on top of her.

"You're welcome", she answers softly, putting his falling locks behind his ear.

"You're the only woman I trust, did you know that? You're the only one I... You don't have a secret agenda to make my life miserable. You just want me to be happy".

"How come your hair looks that awesome in this horrible climate? Did you air dry it?"

"Why do you have to joke all the time? I'm serious".

"I know. And I love you".

"I got fucked in the ass. On tape. People are gonna watch that".

"I hope they do. Now, I gotta get thin and pretty for my scene with Mark later today. Nap with me?" Knowing what his answer would be, Daisy positions herself as the little spoon.

*

"Hi, Mark! Sorry I'm late, I overslept".

"Not a problem, dear. You look lovely".

"Thanks! You don't have to flatter me to get into my panties today", Daisy jokes.

"I guess you're right", Mark chuckles.

"Full disclosure, I didn't really have a chance to talk to George about our scene. Have you guys talked?"

"Uhm, actually, he said I'm cool as long as I can get it up".

"Good to know George is the laid back type of director".

"You probably have to be, if you want to film good sex. Stress is not much of a turn on".

"That's true. What can I do to help you?"

"Help me?"

"You know. Getting it up".

"Oh. I'm fine, thank you. From my experience, I'll be good to go in an hour or so. I popped the pill a few minutes ago".

"That's good. But I'm sure there's more to it, right? I mean, I want our scene to be good. Adam and Keanu were... it will be hard to top that".

"I don't think we're expected to".

"Still, there must be something I can do". 

"Don't worry, dear".

"I won't judge you. From certain angles, I could pass for a 12 year-old, if th-"

"Leia! God!", Mark almost chokes. "You could, uhm... you could dress as Leia. That would help".

"Oh! That's a perfectly normal kink. And far easier to fit into a Star Wars porn-"

"Can we stay quiet now, please?"

"Right, of course. I'll get to wardrobe".

*

Luke's cape is waving with the wind, and some chickens are standing in as porgs. 

Someone is coming. Someone strong with the Force.

For dramatic purposes, he waits until the person approaches.

Then, he turns.

She's a vision. She's wearing Leia's iconic bikini and Leia's iconic buns. She's beautiful. And young, too young.

She has something in her hand. She wants him to have it.

Is that his father's lightsaber?

She hands it to him. He takes it. 

He tries to ignite it, but it... it vibrates? What the fuck?

It's not a lightsaber! It's a lightsaber shaped dildo!

Luke tosses it, and walks away.

"Master Skywalker!", Rey shouts after him.

Luke keeps walking, until he reaches a very obese latin woman. She's sitting on a rock, completely naked - surely, her fake elephant trunk doesn't count as a clothing item.

Luke withdraws an empty beer mug from his cape and squeezes the woman's abnormaly large nipples. Her warm milk quickly fills Luke's mug, and he takes large gulps of it, whitening his mustache.

Then, he takes one of the chickens by the neck, swings it over his head a few times, then slaughters it using nothing but the Force.

Finally, Luke is ready to face Rey once again.

"Why are you here, Rey from nowhere?"

"The Resistance sent me".

"I know that, you're wearing my sister's clothes. Why are you here?"

"Something inside me has always been there... but now it's awake, and I'm afraid. I don't know what it is, or what to do with it, but I need help".

"You need a teacher...I can't teach you".

"Why not? You are not busy. Unless you want to drink another liter of milk, or kill another chicken for apparently no good reason".

"What do you know about the Force?"

"It's a power the Jedi have that lets them control people and...Make things float".

"Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong. Come here, sit on my lap. Can you feel the Force?"

After a little rubbing on Luke's crotch, Rey answers, "No, nothing yet".

"Breathe. Reach out with your feelings. What do you see?"

"Kylo Ren is sleeping, dreaming about his father. Han Solo is looming over Leia, but she can't see him. Leia is... woah, she's wanking to you right now. And you... yes, I can feel it now! A Force!"

"Would you like to feel it inside you?"

"Are the Jedi allowed to do that?"

"It's our secret initiation ritual".

*

Rey is laying down, and a scented handkerchief is covering her eyes. Two pairs of hands - strong, male hands - spread an oil over her body. It has a nice fragrance; eucalyptus and orange, it seems. Maybe some ginger, too.

Rey has lost track of time. She's very relaxed from the massage and she probably dozed off a few times. 

She's been alone in the room for a while.

Then, she feels... him. He's here.

"I'd rather not do this right now", Rey says to her sworn enemy.

"Yeah, me too", Kylo Ren's deep voice replies, confirming her suspicion.

Rey uncovers her eyes and sits up. What she sees is... Almost undescribable. Almost.

Underneath his countless black layers, Kylo Ren has the most beautiful, inviting male chest anyone has ever seen. 

It's not the rock solid, Mr Universe kind of body. 

It's the right amount of hard and soft. Just by looking at it, you can tell that, while they're breathtaking to gaze upon, his muscles would never accidentally hurt you in bed.

His muscles will spin your body backwards and lull you to sleep afterwards.

He will fight off wild animals while you suck his tiddies.

Fuck, Rey's not the only one instantly brain damaged by Kylo Ren's awesome body.

He's not entirely exposed. He's spreading the massage oil across his torso, down to where his high waisted pants allow him.

"Do you have something, a cowl, or something you can put on?" Rey finally asks.

"I'd ask you the same thing. You're wearing my mother's clothes", Kylo replies, referring to her bikini.

"Oh, Luke said he'd..." Rey stops mid sentence, "Nevermind".

"I know Luke masturbates to his own sister, Rey". 

Kylo takes in their surroundings - an opulent, candle lit room, vaguely resembling a Jedi temple, and concludes, "So, that's what this is. Your initiation. I wish you'd let me be your Master. But it's okay. There's no hiding from the truth during initiation. In time, you'll see you need me more than you'll ever need him".

*

"What did you see, Rey?" Luke demands as he reenters the salon.

"What?" Rey is completely lost. Where did Kylo Ren go? How has he gotten here in the first place?

"That was the first part of initiation. You get to confront your most intimate desires. It's paramount that a Jedi knows them, so that they can control them".

"Right. Must I tell you what it was, though? I think I have it under control, Master". 

"Most initiates try to hide what they see, but it's fruitless. I'll know it when I show you my most intimate desires".

"Is it absolutely necessary?" God, she's certain Luke's fantasies involve Leia. And she does not want to see that. Fuck, would her vision of Kylo merge with Luke's? That would lead to a very strange family reunion, for sure.

"Yes, absolutely. This is the second part of your initiation. The Master-Apprentice relationship must entail full disclosure to build mutual trust. Besides, by getting inside the Master's mind, the Apprentice understands that, no matter how great their own temptations are, they can and will overcome them".

Rey is not sure she likes it. Does she want to feel indifferent to Kylo? Is that what will happen once her training is complete?

Luke takes off his robe, and displays his naked body to Rey. He looks good, but surely the mental image of a half naked Kylo Ren will do most of the job as far as Rey's concerned.

By a click of his fingers, Luke drops Rey's bikini to the ground. Then, he places his hand over her pussy - not actually touching it - and...

Rey's eyes widen in surprise as Luke's hand emanates an incredible heat, a heat that comes in waves, from his hand straight to her clitoris.

She was mad at him from tossing her vibrator, but now she doesn't care. Pleasure is pooling between Rey's thighs, and Luke can tell she's ready.

Luke lays on his back at the massage table, his erection letting Rey know what she is supposed to do.

She uses a small ladder to climb the table, crosses one leg over Luke's body and positions her center against the head of his dick.

Then, something - the Force - effectively sheathes her on his member.

Rey can't help but ride Luke. As she rocks her body back and forth, images of a young Luke Skywalker form, as clear as if they were happening right in front of her.

Luke falls in love as soon as he sees Leia's holo message to Obi Wan. Luke actually meets Leia, and falls further in love. She teases him, flirts with him, makes love to him.

As soon as their bodies are joined, a Force bond is forged, and they discover they're brother and sister.

Leia uses Han Solo to try and forget about Luke, but both twins fall in love with Han who, as turns out, loves them both back.

Time fastforwards in the vision. Luke knows he must turn Darth Vader. Once he realizes Vader's way in is physical affection - it's been a long time since he has gotten any - Luke decides to seduce the dark lord. 

Sure enough, upon carnal conjunction, Vader and Luke find out they're father and son. 

'Fuck, is being family a prerequisite to sex or something?' Rey thinks.

Luke listens, because their minds are connected through the ritual, and he answers telepathically, 'I see you have a soft spot for my family, as well. Oh, it's far worse. You're drawn to the dark! Resist it, Rey!'

'Finn and I were just a one time thing, don't worry'

'That's not what I mean! The Dark side is luring you with the promise of showing you who your parents were! The Dark side has disgusting, unspeakable methods, don't give in!'

'I need to know!'

'Rey!'

Suddenly, Rey's upper body is pushed over Luke's, and she feels a presence behind her. 

Rey knows - somehow, she knows - it's her father. And she knows that, if she turns to see his face before the Dark side is done with her, he'll disappear and she'll never know who he is. 

"This is your test, Rey. I'll be here with you", Luke says outloud, under her, breathing heavily. 

"What should I do, Master?" Rey asks, clutching Luke's shoulders, getting used to the new angle.

"What you must".

"That was helpful, thanks".

"You're welcome".

"I was being sarcastic".

Rey feels the warmth coming in waves towards her ass. It doesn't do the trick as much as it did for her pussy, but at least she knows what comes next.

She hears the steps of her father as he climbs the small ladder next to the massage table. 

She feels his heat. She feels his weight.

She feels his girth as he pushes inside her.

Luke groans with the added pressure to his cock. He looks at the man on top of Rey. Not only that, Luke recognizes him.

Rey wants to see him, she tries to see his face reflected on Luke's sea blue eyes. But she can't.

The man taking her from behind uses one hand to palm her breasts and another to tease her clit. 

She can't take a peek. Not yet.

She's feeling good - she's actually feeling great - but she knows her pleasure is unnatural. It's part of this ritual she knows she must go through.

She's moaning and panting and she feels her orgasm building up, but it never reaches its peak.

How much longer is this going to take?

It's torture.

It hurts. It. Fucking. Hurts.

Not physically. But her soul is broken. Damaged.

It's never been about credits. She's seen other children growing up in Jakku. Children who had families. They were also hungry, but they had parents who would do anything to keep them from starving to death.

Mothers, and even some fathers, who would scavenge for scraps during the day and sell their bodies at the pleasure tents during the night.

Older brothers and sisters who would con their way into a marriage of convenience, suffering all sorts of abuse, so that their siblings got a chance at education.

Grandmothers who would steal. Uncles who would kill. Anything for the ones they loved.

Rey wasn't one of the lucky ones. Nobody would do anything for her. If she dropped dead in the middle of the Jakku desert, who would notice? Who would care?

Would the mysterious man rutting into her butt care? At all?

She looks down at Luke, but he doesn't have any answers. 

Rey has never felt so alone in her life. 

"Rey", she hears the deep, velvety voice that involuntarily warms her heart. 

The dam breaks loose and Rey cries compulsevily.

He kneels beside the massage table so that Rey can look him in the eye.

"Rey. You're not alone". His words sound like a promise and God, she believes him.

Is it possible that she finally has someone who cares for her?

She stares at this monster, killer of countless souls, murderer of his own father, and everything about his look tells her that, if need be, he will be her monster. Anyone who wishes do her harm will face his wrath.

She doesn't need the man on top of her. Force, she doesn't need the man under her. She needs... him. It's him. It's always been him.

"Neither are you", is her answer. She stretches her arm towards him, offering her hand. Offering herself to him.

He knows what it means, and he can't quite believe it. How can a creature so pure, so full of Light, need him, not for his power or his possessions, but for himself? 

It's too good to be true, but it is true, and he'll take it, because she's his and he's hers.

He grabs her hand and a jolt of pleasure rushes through her body, from their joined hands straight to her core. 

Rey climaxes, and the initiation ritual is complete.

"NO!", Luke shouts, destroying the walls of the temple they were in. 

Rey resisted bravely to the temptations of the Dark side, by not turning to see who her father was. 

On the other hand, something far worse took place. 

The second most powerful Sith lord in the galaxy has just become her Master.

CUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy issues:  
> Okay, if you read this, thank you for your patience; you should know the major daddy issues of the story (Kylo's and Rey's) are officially out of the way. We still have good material to work with, but no father sucks as much as their fathers (in my opinion) 
> 
> I couldn't resist translating Rey's trip to the dark side into anal sex - isn't that entrance to the cave literally Earth's anus??? The filmmakers must know it looks like an asshole!!! It's probably an asshole with some makeup on it, and a water hose attached somewhere.
> 
> Also, the lousy fathers fucking their kids' asses (this chapter and the previous one) signifies just that; they're lousy and bound to psycologically destroy generations to come. I truly think most of the terrible things in the world wouldn't exist if parents - especially fathers! - sucked less at their jobs.
> 
> At least, Han tries to redeem himself (that's the meaning behind - hehe - Han returning the favor). 
> 
> I purposely concealed who Rey's father is - the only hint is that Luke knows him.
> 
> About the animal sacrifice:  
> The swinging over the head part was inspired by a Jewish ritual called Kapparot; there's different ways to perform it (not all of them involve animals); I just chose what fit better in the story.   
> The sacrifice by the Force part was inspired by a candomblé/umbanda ritual (depending on the temple's practices) that consists in ordering a chicken (or another animal) to drop dead, and it does. Just like that. I'm literally not interested in debating whether someone previously drugged the animal or if the Force actually exists and kills animals; what I want to say is this: be particularly respectful and careful about things you don't know/understand.   
> There's two things tourists love to do when they come to Brazil: visit favelas and terreiros (where they practice these religions). They're not proper touristic sites and you should never go to either out of sheer curiosity, especially if you're not accompanied by a local in which you trust very very much.
> 
> Okay! Now you learned something useful and don't have to feel guilty about wasting your time with me =)))


End file.
